The Perfect Prank
by singbirdsing
Summary: "Katie, why didn't you tell me you were going out with Travis." someone asked. Katie glared at the brown - haired boy that was watching her reaction intently, "Why didn't I tell you? I don't really know.." R&R
1. Where it ALL Started

Author's Note: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED 7/22/13

* * *

><p>Pressing the plump strawberry to her freckled nose, Katie couldn't help but smile serenely as she breathed in the fragrant scent. Strawberry picking was one of the most calming sensations, and it always helped relax her.<p>

There wasn't anything better for the daughter of Demeter than the cooling sensation that she felt while tasting the sweet strawberries.

She picked up a plump strawberry and smiled, before placing it in her beautiful basket. Perfectly woven with stalks of bamboo, the basket was completely and utterly ethereal. The basket had been a gift from her mother, Demeter, Goddess of Harvest, and she treasured it.

Placing the basket on the ground, Katie couldn't help but sit down under the shade of a nearby tree. Closing her eyes softly, she couldn't help but feel completely relaxed. There was something amazing about the nearby birds chirping quietly, and the faint breeze in the hot summer air. In a matter of time, she was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>A flicker of mischief flashed through Travis Stoll's eyes, warning any outsider of messing with the prank-obsessed demigod. Thankfully for them, they were deemed safe – at least for the time being.<p>

Travis's new target was in fact, the lovely Demeter councilor. There was something about her that just screamed _Prank me! _Maybe it was her pretty green eyes that sparkled with anger every time she was angry. Or maybe it was her enormous amount of cursing that seemed to fly after being pranked. Whatever it was, Travis undoubtedly favored pranking her over anyone else.

The only problem was, that he had no idea how to prank her. All of the pranks he had done before had been lavish and extraordinary, so this one would have to be over the top as well.

There was always the option of putting Chocolate Bunnies on the top of her cabin. But that was so old school, not to mention that he had already done that.

He could steal her iPod, but that would be too basic.

He could be Photoshop pictures of her kissing some random guy, but he already done that. The aftermath of that prank hadn't been pretty, his unmentionables still hurt from that swift kick in the neither region.

Travis couldn't help but sigh sadly, he couldn't think of anything to annoy the Demeter councilor, and that had honestly never happened to him.

He could go old school and stop her from picking strawberries. That seemed to annoy her the most out of everything. For some reason, she seemed to love picking the damned strawberries.

Making his way toward the strawberry fields, Travis smiled. Call it his inner Demeter, but for some reason he always liked strawberries. Especially in strawberry flavored coke. The one thing he hated about being a demigod was the legitimate coke-a-cola drinks, not the cheapass look-a-likes from the Mess Hall.

Anyway, when he arrived in the strawberry fields, the first thing he saw were rows and rows of fresh strawberries, ripe for picking. He smirked, the Demeter kids seemed to be lacking in their duties. Maybe he could mention that to Katie sometime, he was sure that she'd get a kick out of that one.

Walking in between the rows, he couldn't help but see a small figure under a tree. Walking closer to it, Travis was alert, you never know what was lurking in the shadows.

When he reached the tree, he couldn't help but gasp. A small, slender girl was sleeping under the tree. Travis wished he had a camera, so he could take a picture of the heavenly sight in front of him.

The girl was beautiful, simply put. Long black hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and she had long eyelashes that framed her eyes perfectly. A faint smattering of freckles accented the bridge of her nose, and her lips were small, yet full. Travis noticed she was wearing a flowery tank top along with jean shorts which, by the way, showed off her shapely, tanned legs. Her tank top, he noticed, showed off a respectable amount of cleavage.

He scooped her in her arms, and he couldn't help but notice how she fit in his arms perfectly. The girl moaned softly and cuddled closer to him.

He glanced at her again, spying a necklace. He peered at it curiously, wondering about the identity of mystery girl.

On the apple shaped pendent, the initials KG were carved delicately. Using his brains, Travis deduced that the apple stood for Demeter. Looking closer, he realized the name Katie was brandished underneath the two letters.

He frowned at that. The only Katie from Demeter was Katie Gardner, and as far as he knew, she wasn't exactly the most beautiful girl in the world.

Yeah, she was pretty, but beautiful?

That might be pushing it.

Deciding to be the saint that he had claimed he was, Travis walked to the Demeter Cabin, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from the curious campers. He couldn't exactly blame them. He _was_ holding a counselor in his arms, and she wasn't exactly hurt.

Knocking on the cabin door, he waited quietly. He hadn't ever been her, other than the time Connor and he had come to decorate the roof with chocolate bunnies.

A dark haired girl answered the door with a smile, but it soon slid off her face, recognition flooding into her face. "What do you want?" she glared.

Travis rolled his eyes at her behavior, "Here's Katie, and she fell asleep in the Strawberry fields."

The girl's eyes softened, before glancing at the girl in his arms. She made room for him to come inside, and Travis walked inside.

"She's bunk 17." He heard the girl say behind him.

Observing his surroundings, he couldn't help but look at how green everything was. The beds had minty green sheets, with earthy pillows. The walls were a light shade of green, and plants were everywhere.

He searched for bunk 17, before finding it quickly. The bunk next to Katie's was occupied with two girls. The first girl, he recognized, as an Aphrodite girl. The other girl was a Demeter girl, and he couldn't help but roll his eyes at them. The two girls were staring at him with wide eyes. The Aphrodite girl picked up her camera and took a picture of him and Katie. The Demeter girl rolled her eyes at the Aphrodite girl, before she glared at him, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, she fell asleep in the strawberry fields." Travis answered.

The two girls awed simultaneously and started giggling.

Travis rolled his eyes, he wasn't one for girl talk. Whatever they would talk about probably wasn't a big deal, and it wouldn't even concern him, so why matter?

Little did he know, how wrong he was.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: UPDATED<p> 


	2. Fight Fire with Fire

**Disclaimer - I do not own :( I just own Lavender, Jacob, and Jason. ;)**

**AN - R&R Please, pretty please! I hope you like it! I'll update sometime soon, I really like this story. **

**jordana - thank you! I hope it will be! And i hope this satisfys you!  
>Verionique Ruthvin - here it is! I hope you like it!<strong>

**DemonHeart - don't worry I'm going to update a lot.**

**my dad is Hermes what now - yes, Travis is in for a surprise. ;)**

* * *

><p>When Travis got to the Mess Hall for breakfast, everyone was staring at him. I mean, EVERYONE. Not just people from his cabin, but people from all of the other cabins also. The Demeter Cabin glared at him, especially.<p>

Travis poked his brother, Connor, on the shoulder as he picked up a glass of orange juice, "Man, what is up with all of these people staring at me?"

Connor gave him a funny look, "Don't you know? You're going out with Katie, right?"

Travis spit the juice out, spraying it all over his sister, who sat across from him, Jennifer Rawlins. Jennifer gave him an angry look and went to go to the bathroom, to change. Travis ignored her glares and stared at Connor, "What do you mean, going out?"

Connor shrugged, "All I know is that the Aphrodite Cabin has a picture of you holding her, bridal style, in the Demeter Cabin. "

Travis laughed outwardly as he threw the juiciest strawberry in the fire, "You've got to be kidding me, you don't mean that they _actually _think that Katie and I are dating?"

Connor frowned at him as he placed a toasted bagel in the fire, "Well, it _did _look pretty convincing. Anyways, if you aren't dating her, then why were you carrying her?"

Travis shrugged, "She fell asleep in the Strawberry fields and I carried her back to her Cabin."

Connor nodded, as he begun to eat his breakfast. "I believe you man."

Travis took a bite out of his bagel before his eyes lit up, "Think about it man, Katie's going to be pissed, and look, this is just a prank, you know? The perfect prank."

Connor grinned widely as he punched Travis's shoulder, "I knew you were my twin for a reason."

Travis grinned, oh yes; the perfect prank was in progress.

Just then, screams could be heard from the Mess Hall. The doors swung open, and an extremely angry Katie Gardner stood out.

Her black hair seemed to be on fire, and her eyes seemed to have sparks flying out of it. She searched the Mess Hall, and her gaze hardened as they seemed to have found her target, the one and only Travis Stoll.

"You." She said in a deathly whisper that would have scared anyone, with an exception to Travis.

Travis grinned happily, "Yes, my beautiful girlfriend."

Katie's eyes widened as she glared at him again, "I'm not your girlfriend."

"Oh, sweetheart I know, you didn't want anyone to know the beautiful, smart, wonderful, gorgeous, amazing –"

"Oh get on with it," Someone snapped irritably from the Hephaestus table,

Travis glared at them before continuing, "was going out with yours truly, Travis Stoll." He said before bowing down.

Katie spluttered, "Why – you, I never did go out with you, and I never will, Stoll."

Travis smirked inwardly, but smiled on the outside while he took her face in his hands, "You don't have to fight now, sweetie."

A flash of sadness appeared in Katie's eyes but that disappeared as soon as it came.

Katie slapped his hand off, and glared at him, "Haven't you listened to me, I haven't and will NEVER go out with you."

Travis did the only thing he could think of in 5 seconds – he kissed her.

Gasps were heard in the Mess Hall and everyone sat there, transfixed to the scene in front of them.

Connor winced, this was not going to be a pretty.

Katie jumped back quickly and kneed him in the unmentionables, hard. Travis groaned in pain before limping back to the Hermes table, where everyone clapped him on the back, or winced in sympathy.

"Well," said Mr. D. in a bored voice, "thank you, Kathy Garland and Tanner Stuart for that exciting piece of entertainment, now everyone, get back to eat.

* * *

><p>Katie was furious, how dare that little two – timing, stupid, irritating idiot deface her at camp. In front of EVERYONE, including Mr. D, and Chiron, the latter that looked extremely amused.<p>

Katie sat down at the Demeter table by her sister Miranda and her brother Jacob across from her. Jacob glanced at her suspiciously, "You aren't going out with him are you?

Katie glared at him before furiously shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Jacob said defensively, "I'm sorry, alright? I believe you."

Katie gave him a curt nod before she scanned the Athena Cabin.

In the wide sea of blondes, she saw her best friend Lavender Greene. Lavender gave her a nod, which meant that they would talk after this. She then, scanned the Apollo Table for her other best friend Jason Denair. Jason smiled at her, and nodded.

Katie needed answers, fast. She needed to know why the hell Travis was acting like this, and who best then a Daughter of Athena, or a guy themselves?

Katie glanced at her food; she wasn't very hungry anymore, especially after that whole scene in the Hall.

She threw her food away, and walked outside to the big tree by the fields. Whispers and pointed hands followed her to which she pointedly ignored.

The tree was important to Katie. It was important to her because that was one of the places that Lavender, Jason, and she would meet.

Katie grinned fondly at the mention of her two best friends, it was SO obvious that they both liked each other, but they wouldn't pluck up the courage to actually tell the other about their feelings.

Lavender Greene was Katie's best friend. Lavender had pin straight blonde hair that fell right past her back and her eyes were a startling shade of grey. She had a figure to rival a model's, and was very athletic.

Jason Denair had spiky brown hair, startling blue eyes and a splash of freckles across his nose. He was tall at 5' 10'' and had a cheerful personality.

The three of them had been inseparable ever since they had come to Camp Half-Blood together.

Katie sat under a tree and kept wondering what was wrong with Travis today

I mean seriously?

Katie Elizabeth Gardner would NEVER go out with Travis Stoll.

EVER

Why couldn't people get that?

I mean, according to the rumors, there was some "sexual tension that needed to be released."

Seriously?

They need to have their brains checked because there was in no way that Katie Gardner and Travis Stoll could ever have "sexual tension."

A few minutes later, Lavender and Jason came to the tree. Lavender sat by her and Jason sat across from the two girls.

A few moments passed in silence before Lavender blurted, "What was the whole thing with you and Stoll, Katie?"

Katie sighed, "I don't know! All I know was that when I woke up this morning, I was in my bed, which was strange because I remember falling asleep in the Strawberry fields. Anyway, this morning I found a picture of Stoll carrying me in his arms, and when I went to the Mess Hall to confront him, he said we were dating and then he, err, you know what.

Lavender looked in deep thought, and Jason spoke, "I don't really know what get's in the head of Stoll, but her could just like you.

Katie scoffed, "Fat chance."

Lavender spoke up quietly, "I think I know what's going on here, Travis is playing a joke on you, by tricking everyone that you too are going out because that is the most humiliating thing could ever happen to you, and he probably just carried you into you room from the Strawberry fields."

Katie looked at her.

Lavender snapped, "I'm a daughter of Athena, I've got to know this stuff, and Travis isn't very smart in covering his trails."

Jason smiled, "I agree with Lavender, but what are we going to do to him, I mean seriously, we aren't going to let him get away with this, are we?"

Lavender smiled dangerously.

Katie gulped; she might not like this idea.

Rolling her stormy eyes, Lavender snapped "this is a good plan, don't worry. Anyway, we aren't going to let him get away with this, you see we are going to fight fire with fire. Not water, but fire."

Jason grinned, he had always wanted to get Travis and Connor back for switching the Apollo Cabin's real arrows with fake arrows. "Count me in."

Katie glanced at the two hands and very slowly put her hand on top of Jason's.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>  
><strong>Click the tiny button on the bottom that says "Review." and let me know! Hope you like!<strong>

**~Mya**


	3. Aphrodite?

**Disclaimer - I do not own PJO, sadly. :( **

**AN - Muchos gracias to everyone that reviewed, or favorited, or whatever! It made my day!(: **

**REVIEW REPLYS - **

**Athena Goddess of Wisdom - yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'll fix that in later chapters. **

**DemonHeart002 - alright! i'll check it out(: And thank you!**

**my dad is hermes what now - yeah, your right. Poor Travis. (: Don't worry, he has a few tricks also. **

**kk1457 - Thanks!**

**ilovemybestfriends - glad you liked it! (: Hope you like this one!**

**ANnabeth - thanks. **

* * *

><p>"No. No. NO!" said Katie, her voice getting louder in every word as she glanced at the Aphrodite Cabin.<p>

Lavender shook her head exasperatedly, as she gave Katie a push towards the cabin "Katie, we are going to have to end up going in there, you know? They're going to give you a make-over. I mean, Travis lied, so he needs to know how much he's missing out on."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

Lavender sighed dramatically, "This is also our way of telling him, that we are so going to win this little war. That's step 1 of the plan. Oh, and I'll get a make-over too, it could help Jason get his head out of his ass and go out with me, you know?"

Katie shook her head, one day she was just going to have to shove the two in a closet. Katie's lips curved into a smile, if that's what it took to get Jason to hurry up and ask her out then so be it.

Katie grinned deviously, she'll do that later. After she found out what was up with that, that boy – Travis Stoll. She would deal with Operation Get-Lavender-and-Jason-Together, later.

For the meantime, she'd work on Stoll.

Lavender and Katie made their way towards the Cabin. Katie glared daggers at Lavender, and Lavender rolled her eyes. Lavender knocked on the cabin door, and Silena Beauregard opened the door.

Once the door opened, Katie could smell designer perfume. A beautiful girl with long, black hair, pouty lips, high cheekbones, and a persona of perfection opened the door –Silena Beauregard.

Silena grinned happily as she saw the two girls, "Lavender, Katie, you want to make your men die, right?"

Katie was about to retort angrily at the reference of "your men," but Lavender elbowed her in the side.

Lavender grinned, "Right, Silena. Now work your magic."

Half an hour later, Katie stared at her reflection with shock; the person in the mirror was definitely not her.

Gone were the half-wavy, half-straight dark brown locks, and in its place were loose, Hollywood Style ringlets. Her skin was a perfect tan and her crystalline blue eyes were framed with long, black lashes and blue eyeliner and eye shadow, which made her eyes pop.

She was wearing jean shorts, which showed off her ridiculously long legs, and the normal, orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, although it was a bit tighter than usual.

Lavender looked gorgeous also. Her blonde hair was crimped slightly, and she only wore touches to her normal face.

"Thank you Silena." Lavender smiled warmly, before looking at Katie with a stern expression that said Don't-you-dare-say-anything-bad.

Together the two girls walked outside to the tree, where Jason was sitting with his brothers, Tanner and Michael.

Jason saw them, and looked away. Once he looked back, his eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of their heads, "Katie, Lavender.." he breathed.

Tanner and Michael looked Katie up and down and grinned appreciatively.

Katie flushed, but glared at the two boys, who cowered. Her glare, on a normal basis, could frighten Hades away. But now, it was as though the epitome of perfection was glaring at you.

"Hey, are you from Tennessee because you're the only 10 I see," said an all too familiar, cocky voice.

Katie whipped her hair to grin sweetly at the boy that had caused her so much trouble, Travis Stoll.

The boy grinned at her, but his grin faded when he blinked owlishly, "Katie." He said, surprised. His brother, Connor stared at her in shock.

Katie smiled, the plan was working, he was off – task. "Yes," she said, as she took a step closer to him.

A crowd was forming; everyone wanted to see the updates of the "Tratie," couple, or some Aphrodite Cabin ridiculousness like that.

Travis looked extremely unsure of himself, but managed to recover quickly, but not quickly enough foy Katie to sense his discomfort, "Hi Katie."

Katie smiled, "I understood where you were going with this, Travie,"

Muffled giggles could be heard. Inwardly, Katie snickered, seriously? Travie? Lavender recommended she should use this one.

A light blush tinged his pale cheeks, before he narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about Katie?"

Katie ignored him, "You didn't want anyone to know about our secret relationship, I understand that, and now you wanted everyone to know, right? I was just surprised, that's all, Travie. I forgive you," she tilted her head to the side, and patted his cheek before standing back.

A look of shock appeared on Travis's face, before he twisted his face and walked off.

Katie grinned inwardly, Katie 1 Travis 0.

Soon the crowd left, excited to update their friends about the new drama.

As soon as everyone left, except for Katie, Jason, and Lavender. The three of them burst into giggles, which turned into full out laughter.

Lavender grinned, "Man, Katie. I didn't think you had it in you!"

Jason laughed, "Who knew, Katie-i-don't-date-Gardner would admit to dating her one time enemy, Travis Stoll."

Katie flushed, "Oh, you!" before swatting his arm playfully.

Katie grinned inwardly; she had a lot to plan. Travis Stoll wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>"So, your telling me that Katie admitted that you both went out?" asked a bewildered looking Connor.<p>

Travis grabbed his hair, "Yes, I don't know why, though. We weren't even going out! Where is she going with this."

"So basically, she's fighting back." Connor said slowly. Then he said it again, a slow smile appeared on his handsome face until a look of delight came on his face, "She's fighting back!"

"So you're telling me that Katie's fighting back?" asked a skeptical looking Travis, as he glanced at his brother.

Connor nodded irritably, "Yes, Katie is fighting back!"

Travis frowned, "She has her little co-horts too, you know? Lavender Greene and Jason Denair,"

Connor's face darkened, "That's not good, not at all. Especially since they have Greene with them, a daughter of Athena, Greene is supposed to be smarter than Annabeth!"

Travis grinned evilly, "She wants a prank war? She gets a prank war."

A slow smile lit up the brown haired boy's face. Matching grins that could only mean no good lit up their faces.

All you could say was that, Katie Elizabeth Gardner was going to have one hell of a year.

* * *

><p>A swift giggle was heard by everyone in Olympus. Most of them raised an eyebrow at the noise, and some merely passed it off. Ares sighed irritably; the only thing that meant was that his girlfriend, Aphrodite, was watching love lives.<p>

Sure enough, Aphrodite was sitting in her bedroom, watching TV. Her chin was in her hands and she lay, cross-legged on the bed. She was watching Percy and Annabeth on the beach. "Oh, they are the cutest couple EVER!" she squealed.

Unknowingly, her elbow pushed a silver button on the remote. The channel flickered but came to a scene of Travis, son of Hermes, and Katie, daughter of Demeter kissing briefly. A few minutes later, Katie kneed him in the unmentionables.

Aphrodite gasped.

The scene flickered to when Katie changed clothing, and when she saw Travis's love struck expression for Katie, she squealed happily.

But when the details came for the prank war, Aphrodite sat there, unimpressed. "That's stupid." She muttered to herself, they seriously need to have some drama because after this, um, prank war, they'll just hate each other.

Aphrodite sighed dramatically; must those silly mortals make her interfere in their tangled love lives?

On the other hand, she quite enjoyed it, so it didn't really matter.

Let's just say, that Katie and Travis weren't the only ones with tricks up their sleeves.


	4. Food Fights and Bets

**Disclaimer - It's called Fanfiction for a reason. **

**AuthorsNote - only 3 reviews? Seriously? I'm not going to update fast if i don't get enough reviews...just so you know:P how about, atleast 5 - 10 reviews per chapter..for next update.. **

**Anyway, thanks for them..i guess:P**

**ilovemybestfriends - haaha...Yupp, they need to, especially since Aphrodite knows. **

**my dad is hermes what now - you'll know soon.**

**A blood's promise - Thank ya(: and you'll know soon.I promise!**

* * *

><p>"I have an announcement to make," smiled Aphrodite brightly as she glanced around the room to see the gods and goddesses, some amused, and some irritated.<p>

"Demeter, Hermes," sang Aphrodite. The two snapped their heads up at the beautiful goddess.

"Whaat," exclaimed the dark – haired goddess.

Hermes said in a somewhat kind tone, "What is it, Aphrodite,"

Aphrodite giggled and pointed to the TV, which showed Travis and Katie kissing.

Demeter gave a shriek in frustration as she recognized the girl in the screen, "She could have anything going for her, and she _chooses_ to go with that idiotic son of Hermes. She could have dating a son of Doctors, or Lawyers, but _noo _she ends up with that idiot. What is it with my daughters dating, or marrying boys' worth less them? First Persephone," Persephone gave a shriek of indignation, to which Demeter pointedly ignored as she continued, "than _Katie! _Honestly!" she said as she threw her hands in the air, glaring at the winged messenger.

Hermes frowned at the irritated goddess, "My son is NOT an idiotic."

Demeter gave him a look, to which he looked sheepish, "Maybe sometimes…"

Demeter rolled her eyes, and glanced at the picture on the TV criti cally. She wrinkled her nose, "He needs to eat more cereal."

All the gods and goddesses gave her exasperated looks as Persephone said, "Mother, enough about your cereal!"

Aphrodite gave a tinkling laugh, "Oh that's not all," she said, shaking her head as she explained the whole scenario to the horrified council of gods.

Demeter laughed loudly, "So you mean, that my daughter kneed Hermes's son in the balls?"

Hermes huffed, to which Demeter laughed again.

Athena nodded thoughtfully, "So Lavender's in on it too? I wonder what type of plan she comes up with."

Apollo laughed, "Jason's also in on it. I wonder if they win."

Zeus seemed lost in thought, before he shook his head, "Let's bet on who wins?"

Ares glanced at him in shock, "Seriously? But that's borrrringg." he whined pitifully.

Demeter rolled her eyes at the man, but nodded to her brother, Zeus, "I bet 500 Drachmas that my daughter's team wins."

Hermes narrowed his eyes at the brown – haired goddess, "Well, I bet 500 Drachma that _my _son's team will win."

Aphrodite smiled happily, "I bet 500 Drachmas that the two will end up falling in love and become a _real couple." _She smirked at the horrified expressions on Demeter and Hermes's face, before saying, "It could happen you know."

Demeter frowned at the beautiful woman, "Whatever."

Hermes frowned, "Sorry, Aphrodite. But I think your wrong…"

A few minutes later the bets came in order, Demeter and Hermes were at a tie with 15 votes, and Aphrodite was in last with only 1 vote.

Aphrodite smiled sadly at the crowd, they obviously couldn't see the sexual tension oozing out of them, and they could also obviously not tell if someone was in love or not, which in this case, they already were.

* * *

><p>"Awesome job, man,"<p>

"How'd you land the hottest non-Aphrodite girl?"

"Didn't know you had it in you,"

"I'm your _friend_, couldn't you tell me that you were going out with Gardner?"

"I wish I was you.."

Travis ignored all of the congratulations and slaps on the back. He stabbed his steak, pretending it was Katie's face.

"Is she good in bed?" someone asked so quietly, that only Connor and Travis could hear.

Travis's head snapped up, glaring at the boy who just simply raised an eyebrow. Travis gave the boy a mental examination. He was good – looking, he presumed, son of Aphrodite or Apollo probably, Travis decided mentally.

Connor also glared at him, even though Katie didn't hate him as much as she hated her brother, Connor still cared about Katie.

The boy asked again, "Is she good in bed?"

Travis retorted angrily, "Why do you care?"

The boy shrugged, "I wanted to do her, and she is quite pretty actually." He said as he sighed longingly at the Demeter table, "But I heard she was taken, or at least I think so. So I wanted to know, if you know, could break up with her, so I could, you know, sleep with her?" he said casually as though it was an everyday topic.

Travis glared at him angrily before shaking his head furiously.

The boy shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll get her eventually," as he walked away.

Travis called out, "Dude, what's your name?"

The boy turned around, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face, "Tyler. Tyler McAlister. Son of Aphrodite."

Travis grumbled incoherently under his breath, stabbing the rest of his steak, this time pretending it was Tyler McAlister instead.

Connor stared at him, clearly amused at his brother's behavior before he went back to eating. Travis walked over to the fire and tossed the juiciest piece of steak inside, muttering, "Hermes and Aphrodite," under his breath.

He gave it to Hermes, because that's his dad, and he gave it to Aphrodite, because, well, he needed quite a bit of help with his love life, after all, having all of these mixed up emotions weren't supposed to be very good for you.

Travis thought about things to use against Katie, he needed to have some leverage against her, but alas he had none.

He sighed as he played with his food. Travis was _really_ mad at McAlister. He aimed a spoonful of food in his plate and swung it towards Tyler McAlister.

Tyler saw it, and he ducked, and it hit Katie on the cheek.

Katie turned around slowly, her emerald eyes flashed dangerously as she glanced through the crowd, trying to find who it was.

Katie's gaze stopped at Travis who was grinning widely.

She picked up a spoonful of salad and threw it at him.

Minutes later, the Mess Hall was full of flying food.

"SILENCE!" said Chiron. The centaur's eyes settled on the campers, who suddenly looked sheepish.

Mr D. said "Who started this," as he eyed a piece of celery distastefully on his shoulder,

The camper's heads turned towards Katie and Travis. Katie spluttered in indignation, while Travis grinned cheekily at the obviously irritated god.

Mr. D narrowed his eyes at the two, "Alright, Kaitlin Goodland, and Trevor Sanders will have to clean the dishes tonight."

Katie stood up, and screamed in indignation, "It's all YOUR fault," she said as she pointed at Travis angrily before leaving, cursing under her breath. Those who heard what she said winced, and looked sympathetically at the Stoll.

Travis sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Like itt? Review..Lemme know(:<strong>

**~Mya**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up:<strong>

**-their detention. **

**-another kiss **

**Review to find out what else(:**


	5. Lucie Walsh, and Detention

**Disclaimer - I don't own :(**

**Authors Note - OMG! Thanks for the reviews, and everything! You guys rock!(: **

* * *

><p>When Travis walked into the kitchen he saw Katie wearing a yellow sweatshirt, and dark blue jeans. Her long brown hair was in a sloppy ponytail, a few strands framed her face and she had no make – up on.<p>

Travis had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Wait, _beautiful_?

Travis reminded himself, Katie was in no way beautiful. I mean, of course she had emerald eyes you could get lost in, the longest legs he had ever seen, pouty, pink lips and Travis just wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but of course. Katie was _not _beautiful.

A calm voice broke him out of his thoughts, "You can wash them, and I'll dry them."

Travis found himself nodding before saying innocently, "Hey did you like that piece of gravy I flung at you? It work well with your clothes,"

Katie's face turned red before she threw her hands up and shrieking in indignation, "You're insufferable."

Travis smiled a cheeky grin, and Katie mumbled something incoherent under her breath.

Travis smirked at her before washing the dishes. As he held one out to Katie to dry, she asked "Why did you kiss me?"

Travis looked taken aback, before masking his face into a blank expression, "What do you mean."

Katie narrowed her eyes; not at all pleased with his less than satisfactory explanation, "Why did you make that damn story up."

Travis shrugged, "It was just a joke, and it won't hurt anyone."

"Won't hurt anyone, my ass!" Katie yelled, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.

Travis looked confused, "What are you talking about?" before he grinned cheekily, "Your ass is rather sexy, my beautiful _girlfriend_."

Katie threw her hands up in the air, angrily. She muttered under her breath.

Travis smirked before splashing her once again.

"STOLL!" she screeched angrily.

Travis looked at her amused, before he splashed her again. This time he noticed that her shirt was wet and clung to her figure nicely. Her shirt was somewhat see – through, but not much.

Katie followed his glance to her clothes, before her eyes widened angrily, "I'm going to get you Stoll!"

Travis smirked as he splashed her again, "Don't think so Gardner."

As the two were having a water fight, Travis kissed her.

At first, Katie was shocked and tried to leave, but ultimately gave up when she kissed him back. The kiss was sweet and gentle, before turning hard and needy. Her mouth opened, allowing access, and Travis explored her mouth, happily. Their tongues fought a vigorous battle to which Katie's won. He ran his hands through her sweet-smelling hair –

"Well, well, well. What do we have here," a thoughtful voice broke them out of their kiss. The two jumped away when they heard the voice.

Red as tomatoes they stared at the god, Dionysius, ashamed, well at least Katie did, Travis was grinning happily.

"Detention, again. But this time, _separately, _Kelly Garland and Trevor Sole. Good – bye " he said curtly.

The two flushed before leaving, to their respective cabins. Both lost in their various thoughts.

* * *

><p>Life was interesting for Katie. Everywhere she went, she heard whispers, pointed arms, and glares at her. People asked her why she lowered her standards, and she ignored them. Some girls congratulated her, and others simply glared at her or pretended she didn't exist, mostly from Travis's fan club.<p>

Even her siblings had trouble finding the new adjustment difficult. Her brothers had talked to her, talking about how kids from the Hermes cabin were awful, and were idiots, especially Travis.

Her sisters gave her some nectar and ambrosia, claiming that there was something wrong with her. When she protested that there was nothing wrong with her, they took her to Will, the Apollo councilor.

_That _was an interesting conversation.

* * *

><p>Katie, Lavender, and Jason met up at their tree. Katie was lost in thought, while Jason and Lavender were laughing at something.<p>

Katie sighed as she rubbed her temples as she asked, "What am I going to do about Travis! I don't know what to do!" she glanced helplessly at Lavender.

Lavender looked at her suspiciously, "Travis? Usually it's Stoll."

Katie didn't answer.

Lavender sighed irritably, "You know, Katie, as much as you talk about him, one would actually think you like him."

A light blush tinged her pale cheeks as she looked away.

Lavender sat straight up, "you don't like him, do you?" she said accusingly.

Jason stared at Katie, unblinkingly, "I'm going to, um, leave now? Girly talk is _not _for me." He said as he walked away.

Katie sighed, "We kissed last night."

Lavender looked at her, wide-eyed, before demanding, "Tell me _everything." _

Katie sighed as she told Lavender the details. Lavender's grey eyes widened at the part where they kissed, and she laughed at the part when Mr. D found them.

Katie sighed, "I think I like him, Lavender."

Lavender had never seen her look so, so, depressed. The blonde sat there in silence, "You need to tell him that you like him. Don't be too late, alright?"

Katie nodded, "Alright, I'll tell him."

* * *

><p>Travis was in the Big House, when he found himself being pushed into a closet.<p>

"What the hell," Travis cursed as he turned around, finding the familiar face of Jason Denair.

Jason sighed, "I know I know, you can yell at me later, but you need to listen. Don't hurt Katie. She's like my little sister, and she's fragile. She's been hurt really bad, and don't make it worse."

Travis stared at him, thoughtfully before becoming amused. "You think I like Katie?"

Jason stared at him, incredulously, before rolling his eyes, "I see the way you look at each other."

Travis opened and closed his mouth, "I don't like her, alright? Sure she's hot, but she's high maintenance."

Jason glanced at him and sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I give you permission to date her?"

Travis looked at him, and laughed, "You _actually _think I'm going to date her? Wow."

Jason frowned before letting him out and leaving the closet. "Just think about what I said, alright?" he said.

Travis felt a mixture of emotions running in him.

First, he was rather confused.

Second, he wondered if Travis liked him. "She probably doesn't," he sighed mentally. He sat in the strawberry fields, wondering if she ever would. The thing was, Travis was so, so _perfect, _and he wasn't. She was beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, and amazing, and who was he? Just a pathetic son of Hermes

He felt a warm presence slide up next to him. As he looked over, he saw a rather pretty girl with dark, curly red hair and pale, grey eyes.

He forced a smile at her and she laughed, "Oh, it's alright, I come here when I'm upset also. My friend, Tyler McAlister, was being extremely annoying today, that's why I came here. Oh and my name is Lucie, Lucie Walsh, daughter of Nike, goddess of victory."

Travis stared at her, apprehensively. He'd heard the name, "Tyler McAlister," somewhere, and the girl looked familiar but he couldn't remember when he'd heard it or when he'd seen her. For some reason he wanted to tell her all of his secrets. So that's how he found himself an hour later, telling her his secrets, about his home life, the mixed up emotions about Katie, etc

Lucie was very kind and understanding. She nodded at the right parts, and sighed at the others.

Once he was done with his story telling, she gave him a big hug and sighed sadly, "Oh, you poor dear," she cried sadly, "I'm so sorry!"

Travis glanced at her sadly, "Now tell me about you."

She looked at him and sighed as she played with her fingers, "My name is Lucie Noelle Walsh, daughter of the goddess of victory and a mortal named Luke Walsh. My father didn't really care about me. He was broken hearted when my mother left, he loved her you see." She closed her eyes, her fists clenched together, "he abandoned me at an orphanage. I was five." She opened her eyes, and tears fell out of them.

Travis looked uncomfortable; he wasn't very good dealing with crying girls, so he awkwardly patted her back, "It's alright, Lucie, you don't have to continue."

Lucie sat up straight, before shaking her head furiously, "I have to tell you. I will. Alright, after my _father _left me at the orphanage, I ran away, I was 10. I ran into Tyler, who was a year older, and we both came to Camp Half-Blood, and it's all goes from there." She ended bitterly.

She shook her head, her curly red hair bounced "It's alright now. I'm over it."

Travis sighed, "Look, Lucie, I probably need to go. Connor is probably looking for me."

As he was about to leave, a beautiful black haired girl found them, she was about her emerald eyes filled with tears.

A hurt expression was on her face as she muttered, "I'll just leave now."

She turned around and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to get a lot of hate - mail. Aren't I? *sigh.* <strong>

**But I just had to do it... *cowers,* don't hate me!**

**They'll get together sooon, don't worry. Oh and pay attention to Tyler, and Lucie. They are important. **

**REVIEW!**  
><strong>~Mya<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replys:<br>THANK YOU THANK YOU! I love you ALL!(; **

**5-10 reviews for next chappie!(: **


	6. Reactions

**Disclaimer - **

**Katie - I can't believe you made me believe that Travis cheated on me! **

**Me - *cowers* sorry, I just needed some action!**

**Katie - Some ACTION! **

**Me - you'll get together soon! *dodges sword,* Promise!**

**Katie - Oh, and she doesn't own Percy Jackson OR Harry Potter. **

**Me - *winces* Harsh much? **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note - I love yall SO much. No joke! Honestly! Y'all rock my socks off! Yeah, lame i know. <strong>

**ANYWAY back to the story we love so much and need to review! Please, with a cherry on top? **

**Pweaseeee? **

**Hahaa.. **

**Here's the story. **

* * *

><p>Katie ran as fast as she could, ignoring the faint calls of "Katie!" behind her. She ran to the Athena Cabin, and knocked frantically when Annabeth answered, "Oh Katie, do you need Lavender? I'll get her." She said before she left to get the beautiful blonde haired girl.<p>

A few minutes Lavender came out, and gasped seeing the frazzled form of Katie Elizabeth Gardner. Katie hugged her tightly, sobbing frantically.

"Sh, it's alright." Lavender soothed, to the distressed girl, "What happened?" she said, confused. It wasn't like Katie to cry, the only time she had seen her cry was once, and that was because of her dad.

Katie said through muffled sobs, "Travis….Went to tell…..re - rejection…Lucie Walsh…" she said before tears filled her eyes, and she resumed crying.

Lavender gasped, angrily, "How dare he, that bastard son of Hermes. I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" She took Katie's hand and took her to the Apollo Cabin, ignoring the whispers and stares.

Finally when they got their, Lavender knocked on the door.

Jason opened the door and Katie attacked him, sobbing in his shirt. Over Katie's head, Jason glanced at Lavender, "Travis." He mouthed questionably.

Lavender nodded angrily, a stony expression on her face, "I'll be back." And she stomped away, towards the Hermes Cabin.

Jason shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't very good with crying girls "Katie, I'll be back, alright. Just go to your Cabin and rest, alright."

Katie nodded sadly, "I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," she mumbled.

Before Jason could protest, she made her way to her cabin. She wasn't exactly glad to go inside the cabin, because she knew that her brothers and sistes would stare at her in an i-told-you-so manner.

Sure enough, when she went inside, everyone stared at her. Some were pitying, some had an I-told-you-so look on their face, and some looked angry, not at her, but at Travis.

Her sister and second-in-command, Miranda, came up to her, "It's alright Katie, just go to bed, and you can talk about this later."

Katie smiled, she always had liked Miranda.

Katie's expression fell when she remembered what they were talking about, "No, I'll tell you….Travis…Lucie Walsh…..re-rejection." She sniffled.

Miranda sighed, she pretty much got the gist of what had happened, on the outside she was sympathetic towards Katie because it obviously wasn't her fault, but on the inside she was furious, after all, no one messes with a daughter of Demeter and gets away with it.

She snapped out of her thoughts before she forced out "It's alright, sweetie, just go to bed and it will be fine."

Katie sniffled, before she listened to her sister. Within minutes, she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Jason was confused and pissed beyond control. "How dare <em>he <em>do that!" he said angrily, throwing his hands in the air. His siblings stared at him curiously before he glared at them.

His angry side said, "No one, messes with his "little sister," and gets away with it."

But his calmer, more rational side said, "Why did he do that_?" _

Jason might not have been as smart as Lavender or Annabeth, and he might not have been as good with plants as Katie was, but if there was something Jason was good at, it was noticing things.

He _saw _the way that Travis looked at Katie, when he thought no one was watching.

He _saw _the anger in Travis's eyes when Katie dated Will Solace, and it also helped that Will was a prone subject for pranks that few weeks.

He _saw _the flash of surprise that appeared on his face when Jason told him that he liked Katie, before it turned into a scoffing manner.

Jason shook his head, he needed answers.

And he needed them now, no matter the cost.

Because whatever anyone said, Jason Denair needed to know the answers to his questions, which currently, involved around Katie and Travis.

He also knew, that the only person that could answer these questions, was the one and only, Travis Stoll.

* * *

><p>Lavender was seething, "How dare he do that," she yelled angrily.<p>

She pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder before stomping her way to the Hermes Cabin.

She knocked on the door impatiently, and a small girl, around the age of 7 answered. The girl stared at Lavender before asking in a small voice, "Can I help you?"

Lavender growled, "Where is Travis Stoll?"

The little girl shrunk back, afraid, "I don't know. But Connor is inside." She said in a small voice.

Lavender glanced at the girl, crouching, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said gently, her stony composure gone.

The little girl replied, "It's alright. I'll take you to Connor." She said, tugging on Lavender's hand.

Lavender grinned, she loved children. She allowed the girl to take her to Stoll #2. The girl was chatting the whole way.

When they finally reached a room, the girl smiled, "I'll go in first."

Lavender nodded, and she could hear, "Hey, Ana-banana, do you need anything?"

She then heard the little girl, Ana, say, "A pretty girl wants to see you. Something about Travis,"

She could hear Connor's voice continue "Aww, I hoped it was someone else. But seriously, it's probably Katie and her big mouth wanting to yell at Travis," Lavender refrained herself with much difficulty from running inside and demanding why he said that,

"or it's Lavender, the girl that thinks she's all high-and-mighty. I mean honestly, I get that she's smart but she doesn't have to flounce it." Lavender clenched her fists, angrily.

Lavender heard Ana say, "That's not very nice."

"You haven't heard her," Connor said irritably, "Oh, my mother's Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy," he said in a high-pitched voice. Lavender dropped her mouth, who did this kid think he _is?_

"Too bad she doesn't have any." He said thoughtfully, as an afterthought. Lavender glared at her hands, her eyes were full of cold fury, not just with Travis, but with Connor also.

Lavender couldn't take it any longer before she entered the room. Ana left the room, fast as possible, she did _not_ want to see her brother be yelled at.

"Oh really now," she said angrily , "I'm so, what did you call it? High-and-mighty?"

Connor visibly paled when he saw her, but then he straightened up and said in a devious smile, "Oh why would I say that, my beautiful fair maiden?"

Lavender glared at him murderously, before she walked to him, slowly, "Where is TRAVIS!" she said slowly, each word filled with obvious anger.

Connor shrugged.

Lavender looked at him angrily. Connor didn't crack under pressure, and there was only one other tactic which was seducing them. She hated doing it, but she had too.

Sighing, she unbuttoned three buttons of her shirt, showing a decent amount of cleavage, enough for the victim, sorry _person _to use their imagination. She glanced at Connor, who was staring at her wide-eyed.

She leaned over him, her lips centimeters from his, her hair fanned against him, forming a blonde curtain. She saw his eyes stray to her cleavage, "Pigs." She muttered. She smiled a sultry grin, "Where. Is. Travis." With every word, she became closer to his lips.

Connor muttered staring at her in shock , "In the Strawberry fields."

Lavender straightened up, and grinned happily, buttoning her blue blouse, "Bye!"

Connor gaped at her, he just got seduced by _Lavender Greene! _

* * *

><p>White-faced with anger, Lavender went to the Strawberry fields. She searched the fields, finding a familiar mop of brown-hair.<p>

Her eyes strayed to a large tree, where she found him.

Grinning deviously, she went up behind the tree, so they couldn't see her. She wanted to know what he was saying.

She saw a beautiful red-haired girl that was also sitting by him.

Scowling internally, she stayed put, her eyes flashing with cold anger.

"I don't know what to do, Lucie?" Lavender's eyes flashed.

"It's alright, Tyler does that to me too, but oh well." Lavender knitted her eyebrows, _Who was Tyler? _

"I really like Katie, like really _like _her." Lavender's mouth dropped, then what happened?

"Why can't she see that we're _just _friends? After all, we were just talking when she showed up. She probably assumed the worst." Lavender nodded thoughtfully, it seemed as though they were saying the truth…

"Yeah, and she was crying. So _now _I'll have Denair and Greene on my backs!" What is _that _supposed to mean, Lavender thought angrily.

"What?"

"Especially since Denair warned me not to break her heart, and gave me permission." He explained bitterly. Lavender wondered, "What permission?" She needed to have a talk with Jason.

Sighing, Lavender went behind the tree, revealing herself.

Travis's eyes widened and he braced himself for the hit that never came.

Travis opened his eyes glancing at the thoughtful blonde.

Lavender stated, "I heard what you said, all of it. I believe you."

Travis nodded sadly before covering his face, "I really like her, but I think I blew it," he ended sadly.

Lavender shook her head, "She still likes you, even loves you maybe." She said quietly.

Travis raised an eyebrow, "Loves? No way. Likes? Definitely not."

Lavender had never felt bad for Travis, but unfortunately, she was feeling bad for him right now.

Lucie said thoughtfully, "How did you even know that we were here anyway?"

Lavender blushed, "Oh nothing," she said.

Travis got a familiar gleam in his eyes, "Oh, Lav Lav did something bad? My, the world is ending."

Lavender glared at him, "Don't call me that, gods, Lavender Brown from Harry Potter and I are nothing alike! Damn, that wretched woman that wrote the stories. The stories are amazing, just that ridiculous character."

"She is such a ditzy blonde." Commented Lucie, distastefully.

Lavender nodded eagerly.

Travis grinned, "Why not? You both are blonde. You both have colors for last and first names, need I say more?" he asked the angry blonde.

Lavender growled, "If you value your unmentionables then you will not repeat that. Ever."

Travis whitened, he didn't doubt that. Also it still hurt, when Katie kneed him there.

Travis sighed at the thought of the beautiful girl.

Lavender looked at him with sympathy, "I'll get her to believe you," she promised.

Travis gave her a light smile, "Alright, Lavender."

* * *

><p>Travis was walking in the camp, when he found himself being shoved into a closet, <em>again! <em>

Travis cursed angrily before he saw him glancing at a smug Jason Denair.

He widened his eyes "We have got to stop meeting like this,"

Ignoring the comment, Jason fired a question, "Why,"

Taken aback at the speed, he muttered, "Um, what?"

Jason eyed him distastefully, "Why did you do that to Katie? ESPECIALLY since I gave you permission,"

Travis sighed, "Me and Lucie are just friends. Just like how you and Katie are."

Jason stared at the young man, who showed nothing but sincerity behind his words.

"I believe you," he said simply.

"Just like that?" asked Travis in shock.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "do you _want _me to question more?"

Travis widened his eyes, "No thank you, I'm good, fabulous even."

Jason smirked, "that's what I thought."

Jason let the brown - haired son of Hermes out, and sighed.

Next was the hard part - Telling Katie.

Jason groaned, he couldn't _possibly_ wait for that!

* * *

><p><strong>Woww Lavender! Didn't know you had it in you! haaha. REVIEW. Please? With a cherry on top? Oh and VIRTUAL COOKIES TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! Haaha..<strong>

**Anyway - REVIEW REPLIES **

**Theia Pallas - Heree you goo(: **

**PJ and HP are my LIfe - Haaaha(: I'm sorry! They'll get together soon. Not the next chappie, but on****e or two chappies after that!**

**Not Important - Yeah,Travis didn't mean it, he was just making a point. Also, he was having confused feelings about Katie all this time, and he didn't know what to do. **

**TratieLover - I'm Sorry! I was upset too, i really wanted them to get together. But they obviously didn't..they will soon though. **

**The Pink Writer - Yeah, i felt bad for her too...Especially since it was like a slap in the face. **

**My dad is Hermes what now - thank you! I think it really opened the plot a bit more.**

**a person - thank you(: **

**no one cares - haah thanks! It'll be over soon though. *sigh.***

**Ant carrying a rubber tree - haahaa i love your change of action(: and yeah..I'm sorry, there just needed to have more action..because nothing was happening. WHATSOEVER. :'( **

* * *

><p><strong>Well since THAT was taken care of...Thanks to everyone that favorited or put on alert! Itmakes me feel good, that people ACTUALLY like my writing, because I'm not the best writer...<strong>

**ANYWAY, sorry for rambling**

**Oh and sneak peak!**

**What we could expect in the next chapter. **

**~A full blown out argument between the gods. **

**~A character, that keeps coming up. **

**~and MORE!**

**~MYA**

**P.S. Review for faster updates(: **

**Oh and this time 10 -15 reviews for next chappie... C'mon you can do it! **


	7. Katie's Reactions and Tyler McAlister

**Disclaimer ..**

**Katie - i can't believe you!**

**Travis - Yeah! We still aren't going out yet!**

**Me - I'm sorry, I'm sorry...**

**Travis *evil smile* - Whatever...your going to be a subject to pranks..**

**Me - No! Not the pranks!**

**Katie - Don't worry Travvy, I know something that would make her upset!**

**travis - What? **

**Katie *grins evilly* - She doesn't own Percy Jackson series.. **

**Me *sobs hysterically* - NOO! Not that!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - Thanks for the reviews guys! i love it..(: You know how i promised for the big blown out fight? I uhh, kinda didn't do that...INSTEAD i just had it be Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hermes fighting...;)<strong>

**WARNING - a bit angsty...**

**Review Replys - **

**My dad is hermes what now - First off, I freakin love you. You review on every single chapter(: And thank you, thank you very much(Elvis Impersionation) **

**Theia Pallas - I'll keep that suggestion in mind.. I'm toying with two ideas that are similar to that but I'm not really sure..**

**LuckyTigger - SPOILER ALERT, but yeah they will end up dating..(:**

**ThePinkWriter - Haaha, I'm sorry.I'm not very good at dealing and writing something and stopping abruptly, so this is the only way i do things. theres A MAJOR cliffy in this one, just so you know. **

**TheLightningTheif42 - BAahahahahahahaHA I laughed so hard when i read this..= *shakes head* my brother came in and stared at me like i was crazy... **

**Storycat12 - yeah i hated that too:P But i had too, because i knew that it would irritate the Lavender in my story.. **

**DemonHeart002 - Thank you..once I'm done with this story, I have another idea for a Tratie story... Its about PARENTING (: Insane right? yeah.. If you want to know more..PM me..and I'll likke tell you a summary about it. **

** - Lucie isn't in this chapter very much... just so you know(: **

**kk1457 - haaha...thank you! I wanted Jason and Katie to be really close, like brother-sister close... Yeah, I don't have a beta so... yeah.. But thanks anyway, i look over it and find the major errors, but sometimes theres the one or two...**

**berry11b - thank you! I appreciate itt a lot(:**

**jm - this is by far, my favorite story to write...and i will finish it...and thank you very much(:**

**child of hades - thanks a lot! I really appreciate it(:**

**Leafybell - yeah, sorry..i just umm...get excited? Thanks though(: And i hope you like this story!**

* * *

><p>Katie sighed as she sat in her cabin, thinking aimlessly. She had liked him, she really did, and it just had to blow up in her face, right?<p>

It was pretty obvious that they weren't supposed to be together.

Like every girl, Katie sat on her bed, wondering if she would ever meet "the one."

Lavender had Jason

Annabeth had Percy

Silena had Beckendorf

Clarisse had Chris

Honestly, she couldn't find anyone to be with her. Was she that ugly?

She walked towards a mirror and examined herself. Her curly black hair tumbled to her back, bright green orbs lit up the room, and she had a slim yet slender figure. Not bad, right?

She walked outside her door, walking around the camp, carrying her favorite basket. She walked to through the strawberry fields, gasping when she saw a familiar brown haired boy, a familiar blonde haired girl, and a red – haired girl laughing together.

She crept closer and saw that it was, Travis, Lavender, and Lucie.

A cold fist grabbed her heart and squeezed it.

She felt betrayed.

Her best friend was laughing and talking to the boy that she liked, no _loved._

A few tears flew out of her eyes as she realized the cold, hard truth – she loved him.

_Loved _the boy that stomped on her heart and shattered it into a million pieces

_Loved _the boy that pranked her, and teased her mercilessly

Yes, she, Katie Elizabeth Gardner loved Travis Stoll.

The worst part was, he didn't love her back.

A tear slid on her cheek as she closed her eyes, thinking of the betrayal.

Katie glanced into the sky, her eyes filled with tears, "My, aren't the fates cruel." She whispered.

Katie stifled a sob before running back to her cabin.

She sat on her bed and cried.

She cried for hours.

Cried and cried and cried.

She had never cried this long.

Ever

When she finished crying, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Her eyes were puffy, her skin was sallow, her lips were dry and cracked, and tear marks were all over her face.

She sighed as she splashed some water onto her face, removing the sallow skin, tear marks and somewhat removing her puffy eyes.

She put on some cherry flavored chapstick , and light mascara and eyeliner, making her eyes pop and having the swollenness decrease.

She glanced at herself. Not a dramatic change, but a slight improvement.

She threw on her camp T-shirt and jeans, and made her way to the Mess Hall.

* * *

><p>Miranda watched Katie. Katie was playing with her food, not eating anything.<p>

Miranda looked at Katie with genuine concern laced on all of her features, "Are you OK?" she asked quietly just so Katie could hear. She knew that Jack would kill Travis if he found out what had happened.

Katie nodded tightly, and a stifled sob escaped, which answered the question.

Miranda raised an eye-brow at her half-sister.

She stared at Katie before a strangled sob escaped from the latter. Katie ran to the bathroom, her hands covering her face.

Miranda glanced at her with concern, and she wasn't the only one.

Katie's friends and siblings also stared at her with concern on their faces, and they weren't the only ones.

Travis Stoll also stared at the black-haired girl with a mixture of confusion, sadness and concern laced on his face.

* * *

><p>Katie ran into the bathroom and started crying.<p>

She loved Miranda , she really did, but did she have to ask that question?

Katie forgave her, after all, her sister didn't know that she was having a dumb ass day.

She splashed some water onto her face, when she heard another girl get inside.

"Hey," the girl whispered.

Katie spun around, she recognized that voice all too well, it was none other than Lavender Greene's.

All of her sadness changed into anger. Anger coursed through her veins, and a crazed look appeared on Katie's normally pretty face.

"you." She said in a deadly voice, her eyes narrowing at the blonde girl.

Lavender raised an eyebrow, her grey eyes piercing, "Yes, me." She said slowly.

Katie glared at you, "I can't believe you," she said, staring at her with disgust etched over all of her features.

Lavender seemed taken aback from this gesture, "What..." she said, extremely confused.

"You know what!" Katie said angrily, as she glared at her.

Lavender was perplexed, "Tell me then. What did I do?"

Katie stared at her with disgust, "You know what you did! I poured my heart out to you about how I feel about Travis, and then you go and have an amazing time with him and that red-haired girl by the Strawberry Fields."

Lavender's shocked expression froze into place, but Katie continued, "How long have you been going out with him. I can't believe you. You _know _how Jason feels about you. You _know _that I love Travis." Her voice broke on the last word, and tears filled her eyes.

Lavender started to say, "But, I'm –"

Katie stopped her, the tears starting to escape, "Just. Just don't," she said as she turned away, so she was no longer facing the blonde haired beauty.

Lavender's mouth fell open, "No, You don't–"

Katie "I know what I saw," before she left, leaving the daughter of Athena to mull over her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Miranda smiled as she saw Katie come back from the bathroom. She tried to hide her obvious concern, but failed tremendously, "Are you OK."<p>

Katie smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "I'm fine."

In the corner of her eye, Miranda saw Lavender Greene, one of Katie's best friends come from the bathroom, crying.

Miranda scrunched up her eyebrows and pointed this out to Katie, whose face darkened at the mention of the blonde but assured her that she didn't know what had happened to Lavender.

Miranda nodded, she was appeased, as Katie didn't lie.

* * *

><p>Katie found herself in the armory where she found Jason. Jason grinned at her brightly, "Hey Katie!"<p>

Katie found herself grinning back, "Hey Jason!"

Jason smiled, before he casted his face down, scratching the back of his head, "Katie, I need to tell you something about, uh, Travis."

Katie's smile disappeared completely as she stared at him stone-faced. "What is it, Denair?"

Jason flinched at the use of his last name, before continuing bravely, "Travis likes you, he loves you even, and he's not dating Lucie."

Katie stared at him briefly, she felt as though she had been punched in the gut, repeatedly. Her mouth formed a tight line, and her voice was as cold as ice, "I'm sorry Jason. But I saw what I saw."

Jason stared at her, sadness etched over his face.

Katie stared at him, his eyes having a bit of remorse, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

><p>Katie blinked back tears as she walked out of the armory. She liked Jason, even loved him. She wasn't <em>in <em>love with him, but he was like her brother.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't know that she had ran into someone else until they exclaimed, "Watch it." The voice seemed somewhat arrogant and humiliated.

The person stood up and offered his hand to the girl.

Katie glanced up and stared at the boy that offered her his hand. He was hot, she deduced, with his wind-swept brown hair like Travis, and green eyes, that weren't like Travis, as his was blue. He wore an orange camp T-shirt that fitted nicely against his muscles, and black skinny jeans. She sighed mentally; she needed to get over Travis, and needed to stop comparing his looks to others.

Katie focused on the boy in front of her, and licked her lips subconsciously, "Katie Gardner."

The boy grinned at her response, "Tyler. Tyler McAlister. Son of Aphrodite."

* * *

><p>Aphrodite was upset.<p>

Tratie, was not getting together, what so ever, and she needed to fix that.

It _was_ her job, after all.

She glanced at her TV, her eyes glued to the Tratie channel.

Her ever-changing eyes blinked back tears as she glanced at the scene where Katie was crying, and Travis poured his heart out to that Lucie girl.

Just then, a knock came on the door. Aphrodite glanced at the door, seeing the two gods – Hermes and Demeter.

"Come in." Aphrodite muttered, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Is that _my_ daughter?" gasped Demeter, her eyes flashing dangerously as she glanced at Katie's tearstained face.

"Is that _my _son?" asked Hermes as he saw the brown-haired boy under the tree.

Demeter rounded on Hermes, her hands on her hips, "It's your fault that your idiotic son is in this mess. After all, its _your _player habits that landed on your foolish son, which caused my daughter to be in such a mess."

Hermes spluttered, "Uh, NO. It's your daughter that he fell in love with. She probably broke _his _heart."

Demeter said angrily, "My daughter is too smart for that. She would NEVER do that, and she would also never fall in love with an idiotic son of Hermes."

Aphrodite growled, the two arguing gods distracted her from the demigods. She turned around, glaring at the two gods. "I can't believe you," she said as she threw her hands in the air.

Demeter and Hermes stared at her, Aphrodite wasn't very violent.

Aphrodite continued, pointing at the screen, "Can't you tell. There in _love. _ Your daughter and son are in _love. _Can't you just respect that? There already hurting, because they think that their intended other doesn't like them, and do you HAVE to argue about that?"

Hermes stared at his toes; he knew that the love goddess was right.

Demeter was about to retort before she stopped. She thought about her daughter. She loved Katie, she really did, and she wouldn't want her to get hurt, and even if she chose that barbaric son of Hermes, she would respect that decision.

Kind of. She didn't approve of the match, but Katie wanted him, so who was she to refuse?

Well, she was a god for starters and she _could _blow him into smithereens, but she had a feeling that her daughter and nephew wouldn't be too happy with her.

Anyway, she couldn't really do much considering that, but oh well.

She would leave them alone.

For now

"Alright, now shoo. Shoo!" Aphrodite squealed, her blonde locks bouncing on her shoulders.

Hermes blinked, how was it that Aphrodite was all serious one second, and happy the next.

He shook his head.

Women

* * *

><p>The next few days, Katie and Tyler became closer than ever as they were never seen without each other, which infuriated Travis to no end.<p>

After they knocked into each other, they ended up talking and hanging out for the rest of the day. They became good friends as Katie found out that he put on an arrogant front to keep others getting off of him.

Katie learned that he had a little sister named Delia that was 7 when she had died from a hell-hound attack, how his father had abandoned him and his sister, and made them retreat to an orphanage, where they met Lucie and made it to Camp Half-Blood.

Katie found herself telling him all of her secrets, how she had loved Travis, the betrayal of her friends, among other things that she never told anyone.

He was so, so, _enchanting, _so _charming, _that she just had to tell him all of her secrets.

She knew she wouldn't regret it.

How very wrong was she.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note - VERY IMPORTANT... Wooahhhh A bit angsty, right? Welll this iS THE ONLY angst filled chapter...just so you know(: Next are full of Did you like? Did u like? REVIEW(: Please...with chocolate sprinkles on top? <strong>

**Anyway, since this story will only have 2 chapters left... *sighs sadly.* i have a new story idea for Tratie...(: **

**Here it is...**

**Hera is furious when she sees that children that are not cared for nicely, and demands Zeus to have a "Parenting Class," at camp as that is the only place she could control directly... To appease his furious wife, he accepts and asks Hecate to create "fake babies." using the magic out of DNA of the campers. However, Hera is still not happy, and demands that they the campers should live in real houses and have jobs, just like mortals. Aphrodite uses her matchmaking skills to pair up campers, and Hecate creates the babies and everything goes on from there... (btw...if you didn't guess, Travis and Katie are paired together..) Like it? Tell me...(: **

**Anyway, like this installment of "The Perfect Prank?" **

**Tell me(:**

**Love, **

**Mya3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>SPOILER ALERT - Next chapter has a lot of things in it...<strong>**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**H**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**~a traitor**

**~Kronos **

**~Katie's mysterious past is revealed. **

**~and more!**


	8. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer - I don't own. Sorry. *cries sillently***

**Author's Note - So everyone. Hope you like my story so far. There are some revelations in here, but not ALL. Oh i lied. To keep the suspense going, there will be one more chapter. Then an epilogue. I'm not going to make a sequel as I'm going to work on my story about,"Parenting." A few of you liked that idea, so I will do that story ;) Keep a look out for it... actually. NVM. i'll post the first chapter today, so you could just look onto my profile. :) Hope you like(:**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies!<strong>

**my dad is hermes what now - yeah I hate him too. He's a bastard. He'll be gone soon. Just so you know. **

**LuckyTigger - thank you! I can't wait either! My new fic should be up soon, so you can look for it. **

**StollRock99 - bahaahahahaah that made me laugh. and yeah, Travis and Katie's pasts would be shone in the next chappie. **

**Leafybell - thanks!(: I had to make Katie emotional, so yeahh. haha(: And thanks. look for it soon. It should be up here today. At the latest, tommarow. **

**storycat12 - Next chapter. and thanks!(: **

**ThePinkWriter - thanks! I'll update sometime soon. sometime next week. **

**PJ and HP are my life - thanks! Look for it soon!(: **

**Lily pumpkin pie - AWW! thank you sooooo much. That review almost made me cry..and i will update soon, sometime next week. **

* * *

><p>Travis stared at the black haired girl, and the close cropped brown haired boy with, what was it?<p>

It wasn't sadness, and it definitely wasn't happiness.

It was jealousy.

That's right, Travis Stoll, prankster extraordinaire was jealous.

Jealous of Katie Gardner and whats-his-face

Oh yeah, _Tyler. Tyler McAlister._

He scowled angrily as he remembered that name.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is she good in bed?" someone asked so quietly, that only Connor and Travis could hear. _

_Travis's head snapped up, glaring at the boy who just simply raised an eyebrow. Travis gave the boy a mental examination. He was good – looking, he presumed, son of Aphrodite or Apollo probably, Travis decided mentally. _

_Connor also glared at him, even though Katie didn't hate him as much as she hated her brother, Connor still cared about Katie. _

_The boy asked again, "Is she good in bed?" _

_Travis retorted angrily, "Why do you care?" _

_The boy shrugged, "I wanted to do her, and she is quite pretty actually." He said as he sighed longingly at the Demeter table, "But I heard she was taken, or at least I think so. So I wanted to know, if you know, could break up with her, so I could, you know, sleep with her?" he said casually as though it was an everyday topic. _

_Travis glared at him angrily before shaking his head furiously. _

_The boy shrugged, "Suit yourself, I'll get her eventually," as he walked away. _

_Travis called out, "Dude, what's your name?" _

_The boy turned around, an arrogant smirk on his handsome face, "Tyler. Tyler McAlister. Son of Aphrodite."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Travis scowled angrily as he remembered that. He continued scowling when he remembered when he was going to warn Katie.

Stupid boy.

_FLASHBACK – _

_Travis stood there, watching the love of his life flirting with some Aphrodite kid. _

_He scowled when he recognized the boy's face – Tyler McAlister. _

_He had to warn her. After all, he wasn't going to let her succumb to his charms. _

_Before he could think of something else, he found himself standing there, by an angry Katie, and an uncomfortable yet smug looking Tyler. _

_Katie hissed, "Go away STOLL! I'm NOT going to talk to you. Leave! Can't you see, I'm a bit busy here!" she said gesturing towards Tyler. _

_The words stung. Hard. _

_It wasn't the first time that he had heard those same exact words. Nevertheless, he covered it up with a smile, pretending all was fine. He turned to Tyler, "Hey man, I need to steal Katie for a second." _

_Katie frowned angrily, "NO! You're probably just going to prank me," she said, throwing her hands in the air. _

_Tyler chuckled, a bit sadistic, to be honest, "Yeah, it's all right. You can go, I'll be waiting." _

_Katie glared at me angrily before stomping off to the corner and I followed. _

"_What do you want." She said, straight to business. She folded her arms and rocked from side to side, watching him. _

_He hesitated, choosing his words carefully, "You should stay away from Tyler. I've heard, um, things." _

_Katie stared at him with utter bewilderment on her face, "You're kidding, right? He's as much of a player as you are, if not less! So I don't see, how this would help me, and he's really nice," she finished, crossing her arms. _

_Travis stared at her, "Katie – _

_She put her hand up to stop him, "No, Travis. I think I know what I'm doing, I'm not a little kid." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He sighed as he banged his head onto a table, "All…..My…..Fault," he muttered to himself.

His little sister, Ana, tapped him on the hand.

Travis turned towards her, and smiled weakly.

"Travis….Katie loves you," she said serenely.

Travis blinked a few times before asking. "What?"

Ana bobbed her head, "She does...She looks at you, the same way Cinderella is supposed to look at Prince Charming," she said innocently.

Travis laughed uncertainly, before smiling softly at the little girl, "Thanks Ana-Banana, I needed that."

Ana bobbed her head, her curly brown hair bouncing, "Byeeee Travis…I gotta go!" she said as she skipped away to the strawberry fields, skipping.

Travis smiled at his sister's innocence.

~.~

Katie stared at Tyler. He was a good friend, that's for sure. After all, he did help her in her time of need, but the only problem is, he talked _way_ too much.

Everything he said was arrogant, and/or cruel, but she brushed it off, claiming that all boys go through that stage.

She sighed inwardly, wishing he could be a little kinder.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard his deep voice, "Katie? You listening? I was telling you on the _150 times I beat people at sword fighting. _

If it was any other boy, she would have castrated them for lying, but she couldn't do that to Tyler.

After all, he _did _help her.

She rolled her eyes inwardly, no one had done that, and considering that Tyler couldn't hold a sword without falling, but she faked a smile, pretending to be interested in the "Great Tyler McAlister."

"Katie," he said, "I have to go to the arena."

Katie nodded mutely as she watched him leave the clearing.

~.~

"Katie, you ready?" asked Miranda, "We need to go to dinner."

Katie said, exasperatedly, "Just a minute!"

Miranda sighed, impatiently, "We need to leave now, we're getting late."

Katie sighed, "I'll be there, alright! I'll catch up, you can go on ahead."

Miranda nodded and left, along with the rest of the cabin.

A few minutes later, Katie emerged from the bathroom, grinning. She walked outside, swinging her hands back and forth as she walked through the strawberry fields towards the Mess Hall. She sang quietly to herself, smiling at the strawberries.

She picked up a strawberry and slid it into her mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

She picked up another strawberry and as she was about to bite on the strawberry, she felt a strong pair of arms encase her. A filthy rag was placed over her mouth, and Katie tried to scream, but she couldn't. Her green eyes, searched through the fields in rapid speed, finding no one to help her.

"Come now, my little princess." The person said, his voice as deadly as the River Styx. She understood that he meant, _"Come now, before you die," _

The person dragged Katie by the hair through the forest, stopping at a clearing in the woods.

Tears slid down Katie's cheeks as the person removed the filthy rag from Katie's mouth.

Katie spun around, and her eyes widened at the identity of her kidnapper.

**T**

**O**

**B**

**E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D….. NOW! **

Katie stared at her kidnapper, in unbelievable shock. "You," She said her eyes wide and angry.

"Yes me," they person said, removing their hood, revealing the one and only...

Tyler McAlister.

~.~

"Yes, me," he said again, as he stared at her with a sadistic grin on his handsome face. His grin widened at the state of shock she was in.

"What do you want." Katie said angrily, her eyes turning into slits.

"Ah, nothing, I just want to teach you something." Tyler said sincerely, swinging his sword in his hand, back and forth.

"What?" asked Katie skeptically, her eyes were glued to the sword.

"Ah nothing, just a _fascinating _history lesson," he said, his eyes trained on Katie's face.

Katie didn't say anything, but rolled her eyes slightly.

Smirking slightly, Tyler started, "Well, the gods have been in power for TOO long, alright? It's time for our generation to have a turn. Join Kronos, Katie, and you shall rise. In power, fame, and in fortune."

Katie spat, "Why would I? I hate Kronos! I hate you! I _trusted_ you! I hate you. I hate you. I hate you," she added as an afterthought, "to answer your question, when hell freezes over."

Tyler shook his head sadly, "Katie, listen to me. The gods never cared about you. The only time you met your mother was when you received your basket from Demeter, and did she do anything? No. She just sat there, and gave the basket. You know you hate the gods, Katie. You know you do." he spat Demeter's name, like it was a curse, which to him, it probably was.

Katie sat down, and she hated to admit it, but everything that Tyler said was true.

Sometimes, she resented being a half-blood.

She hated having to kill monsters.

She hated her mother for what she had did to her father.

She hated having to be a hero.

She wanted end, but knew that she shouldn't.

Katie stared at him, her eyes piercing, "No. I won't join you," she answered mutely.

Tyler smiled, he looked thoroughly amused, "Ah, Katie. Did you actually think that I would let you come alone, and if you said no, then I would let you go. I brought someone else." And with that, he snapped his fingers, and a handsome blonde haired man stepped out of the shadows, and she instantly knew who he was.

"Luke," she whispered hoarsely.

He frowned at her, his eyes flashing gold, "I go by Kronos, now a days."

Katie shook her head, angry tears falling from her eyes, "I don't want to have this happen, alright? I won't betray camp."

Luke smiled, and the result was even more horrifying then before, "You really think I would let you do that?" and in a flash, he muttered something in Ancient Greek which caused her to fall on the ground, writhing in pain.

Katie's bones were being broiled, burned and crushed at the same time. Her muscles were being melted, and her body was on fire.

Luke took a simple knife out, examined it, and handed it to Tyler, "here you go." He said, with a maniacal gleam in his eye.

Tyler stared at him, grinning, "Make her stop screaming."

Luke nodded, and snapped his fingers, and she stopped screaming.

Tyler nodded gleefully as he walked closer towards Katie, he crouched down, ignoring her twitches, and feeble attempts of protest, and grazed the surface of her upper left arm. The knife slid into her soft, creamy skin.

Katie hissed in pain as Tyler continued to carve letters in her arm. Katie was crying loudly, and the screams continued.

Katie sighed, she knew she was going to die, so she just relented, and let him do whatever he wanted to.

Tyler grinned, she had given up, and so he started carving more and more words into her skin, ignoring her hisses of pain.

~.~

Katie was crying silently, she wanted the searing pain to stop.

She wanted _end_.

More words were carved.

She wanted _end. _

Hisses and screams of pains were yelled.

She wanted _end. _

Gold eyes stared at her greedily.

She wanted _end. _

She closed her eyes, the blistering pain hurt too much.

"KAAAAAAATTTTIIIE!"

Katie's eyes snapped open and stared at the source of the sound.

A brown haired boy, with angry blue eyes stood there next to some of the bushes.

Travis Stoll.

Tyler followed my gaze and stared at him, his eyes narrowing, "Ah, well, Stoll. Nice of you to join us in our little, family reunion."

Travis stared at him, bewildered, "What are you talking about? What have you done with KATIE!"

Luke turned around, smiling sadistically at the brown haired boy, "Hello. Brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooh cliffy, don't worry, I'll update soon. <strong>

**I love you all!(: Like it? LIke it...only one more chappie... LOVE!  
>Oh and people, look out for my new story...its a "Tratie," called, "Parenting." (Summary in the last chapter, but for those of you are pretty lazy -<strong>

**Hera is furious when she sees that children that are not cared for nicely, and demands Zeus to have a "Life Skills," at camp as that is the only place she could control directly... To appease his furious wife, he accepts and asks Hecate to create "fake babies." using the magic out of DNA of the campers. However, Hera is still not happy, and demands that they the campers should live in real houses and have jobs, just like mortals. Aphrodite uses her matchmaking skills to pair up campers, and Hecate creates the babies and everything goes on from there... (btw...if you didn't guess, Travis and Katie are paired together..) Like it? Tell me...(: **

**I've been wanting to ask, do you want a sequel or an epilogue? I'm fine with both, or even neither. It's up to you. **

**CHOICES - **

**a. epilogue, with just what happens after the whole incident thing, and a sequel about their lives after this. **

**b. an epilogue including a wedding, kids, all that stuff, and a sequel centered in their children's POVs. **

**c. an epilogue with what happens after the incident. NO SEQUEL. **

**d. No epilogue or sequel. **

**KEEP IN MIND- if I DO do a sequel, than updates will be a little bit slower as I will need to focus on my other stories like Life Skills. **

**If i do just an epilogue, i can declare this story done, and put my main focus on Life Skills. **

**I'm fine with all of the options, so you can just vote...**

**Put your voting things, in your review.**

**Anyway!**

**Love you all!(:**

**~Mya(:**

**PS...Reviews make me update faster. Just an fyi. **

**SPOILER...**

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**H**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOW...**

**What will be in the next chapter?**

**~pasts revealed. **

**~meeting the gods.**

**~the bet results.**

**~friendships are formed, once again. **


End file.
